Making it Better
by LGandLD4Ever
Summary: Just a quick oneshot set after 'The New & Improved Lorelai' My first fiction. REVIEW.


This is my first fiction so its not that good, but please please please leave a review(:  
Summary: A oneshot of what I thought the night after 'The New and Improved Lorelai' was like.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls Christopher would have been hung and hit with a paddle. So, I dont own it.

Now on with the story...

Making it Better

"Full moon, moment's here. Let's go!" Luke called.

Lorelai dried her tears and stood up and walked over to where Luke was standing in the foyer tapping his foot impatiently. "Hey" she said trying not to make it obvious she had been crying but Luke saw right through her.

"What's wrong?" Luke sighed.

"What? Nothing. I'm fine." Lorelai covered up quickly not wanting to get into a talk about Rory with him.

"Okay" Lorelai let out a breath of relief and Luke quickly added: "But don't think I'm not going to ask later."

Lorelai groaned and said: "Luke, it's nothing okay? Just let it go." She headed for the door but Luke caught her by the arm. "What do you wa—" Luke cut her off with a kiss.

"Hey" he whispered once they pulled back.

Lorelai smiled back and walked out to the truck. Luke followed her and opened her door for her as that has become their routine for dates now. Once Luke turned on the car and started driving Lorelai looked out the window and thought about her visit to her parent's house and how she had screwed up with Rory.

"So, I was thinking Sniffy's but we can go wherever. It's your choice." Luke suggested.

"Sniffy's is good." Lorelai mumbled.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Luke was wondering why Lorelai was so sad, well, obviously Rory, but why now? Why this particular night? Lorelai was thinking about how to fend Luke off when he started asking her questions during dinner. She came up with excusing herself to the bathroom and that's pretty much it. They pulled into the parking lot and Luke got out and went to open Lorelai's door. She stepped out and he put his arm across her shoulders and led her towards the building.

When they got inside, Buddy and Maisy were there to greet them. "Lucas!" Maisy enthused. Luke hugged her and shook Buddy's hand. "Oh, and Lorelai sweetheart how are you?"

"Oh, um, great. Luke and I are engaged." She pointed out.

"Yes yes we heard. Lucas here sounded very excited on the phone, talking about how he wants to get you the best ring for the best woman or something like that. Isn't that right Lucas?" Maisy giggled.

Luke was beat red. "I don't remember anything like that. I remember telling you and you congratulating me and then saying bye."

"Nonsense. I may be old, but my memory still works."

Lorelai giggled. "It's okay baby. I think it's sweet." She cooed as she rubbed his arm.

"Okay okay table please." Luke demanded.

**xoxoxoxoxoxLuke&Lorelaixoxoxoxoxxoxo**

It was half way through dinner and Luke and Lorelai were telling each other about their days. Lorelai was about to tell Luke about her visit to her parents but stopped herself, not wanting to cry during dinner. But, Luke, as always knew she wasn't telling him something. "Lorelai, you know, we're engaged. I don't know a lot about being engaged but I do know that we're supposed to tell our partner when something is bothering you."

"I brought Rory's stuff over to my parents' house." Lorelai blurted.

"Oh… And how did that go?" Luke asked, afraid of what could have happened.

"I don't really know, I told them that they finally get the daughter they've always wanted and a whole bunch of other crap. Then, I came home and all of Rory's stuff was gone and well, it looked empty and like I was totally… De – Roryed. And yes, I know that's not a word but drastic times call for drastic words. And I started crying, and well, that's when you showed up." Lorelai sighed.

"Oh… Do you want to go back to the house? I don't want you to feel like you have to stay." Luke suggested.

"No, I'll stay. I just… I miss her you know? And I'm still kind of pissed about what my parents did to me. I mean, I really convinced myself that they were actually going to back me up for once. I was just stupid." Lorelai shrugged.

"No. You are not stupid. Your parents are stupid for letting Rory drop out. Not you." Luke told her.

"Yeah… Okay… Different subject?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah… So, I guess now's a better time then any." Luke said while reaching for something in his pocket.

"What?" Lorelai said, confused.

Luke got out of his seat, kneeled in front of Lorelai, and entwined his fingers with hers with the hand that wasn't behind his back holding something.

"Luke?" Lorelai could feel the tears coming.

"Lorelai, I know you already proposed but I had a plan, so I'm going to use my plan. Lorelai, I've known you for nearly ten years and ever since the day you walked into my diner I've been in love with you. I thought I was going mad when I admitted it to myself." Lorelai chuckled. "But, there was no doubt that I was in fact, madly in love with you. Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" Luke was about a million shades of red by the time he had finished and pulled a box out from behind his back and opened it revealing the most beautiful diamond ring Lorelai had ever seen.

"Oh my God." Lorelai whispered.

"You like it?" Luke asked, hoping he bought the right ring.

"Like it? No. I love it." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as he slipped the ring on her left hand. She admired the ring and took Luke's face in her hands. "I love it. Almost as much as I love you. But, not that much, then I'd be crazy for loving a piece of jewelry so much."

"You are crazy, and… I love you too." Luke admitted.

Lorelai smiled and kissed him as Maisy clapped and cheered from the other end of the room.


End file.
